


The Creator (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: Jackie loves to write, but when she gets a special notebook for her 15th birthday, her 3 main characters come to life. Getting them back in the book would be easy if it weren't for Sam.





	The Creator (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

**Dedicated to God: the real creator**

 

 Molly Greene died at only eight years old in 2001. 16 years later she was sent down to Earth.

God called her into his office.

"Molly," he said. "I have a special assignment for you."

"Will it help me earn my wings?" asked the little girl.

"Yes, Molly. If you can help the girl who will get this-" He placed a notebook on the table. -"learn an important lesson about friendship and true love, you will earn your wings."

"All I have to do is deliver this to Earth?" asked Molly.

"Yes, my child. The rest will be taken care of by me."

"So what's special about this? It just looks like a normal journal."

"You will find out soon, Molly. Here is the address." God handed Molly a sheet of paper with some writing on it.

"The town of Lochdeer? There's only, like, 500 people there."

"And only one who needs this notebook. The book store will take care of it until it is bought by the right person."

"What if somebody else buys it instead?"

"We won't have to worry about that."

"Okay," Molly said, and picked up the notebook and the address. God sent her down to Earth, and she was standing outside the bookstore within seconds. 

She walked right in and the bell over the door rang. 

"Hello," said the bookstore owner. "May I help you?"

"I have a notebook for you to sell."

"You do?" She looked at the notebook. "Wow, that's nice."

She went over and put the notebook on a stand, where it could be displayed to everybody in the store. 

The bookstore owner turned back around to thank the little girl, but she was already gone. 

 _I wonder who the notebook will go to,_ thought Molly, as God lifted her back up to heaven.

 

 

**Intro is over. Chapter 1 posted: on or before August 10**


End file.
